Transformers:When fate calls
by jameron4eva
Summary: Simple, take TSCC and Transformers 1 and 2 continuties, and let the fun begin.


Transformers/TSCC : When Fate called.

Setting:9 months after ROTF/ 2020

Plot: The battle for the world, has been won, but not without SEVERE cost. Over six BILLION dead, over three in an instant. Three heros must surrender to there fates, but, not before one final major battle.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I pretend to own, either franchise, nor any of the characters, unless there of my own creation. I have nothing, and own nothing, except my phone, which is the love of my life, my little femme phone. Lol, insider joke. Before you ask, no I am neither a Transformer, nor am I an endo. Sorry, changin font for the rest of the story, cool gothic look tho. Btw, dawson hill is not an actual hill, yet, and is the, last name of this person I love, but can't go out with. UGH FML!

**-Earth, 2020- -Dawson Hill-**

It had been hard to convince John and Cameron that this needed to be done, the battle of Dawson Hill. "General!" he heard a soldier shout, as he and the other two turned toward the 17 year old boy. Stopping in front of them, the boy saluted crisply. "Sir, we found it." A feeling of joy flooded him, and he turned to John.

John saw the smile on his friends face, and smiled back in return, truly he'd wanted his friend to be back where he was the happiest, unfortunantly that was not with them. "John," he heard his friend say, breaking him of his thoughts, " I can go back." Then he saw a frown form on his friends face, one he was accustomed to seeing in the time they'd been together. "But I don't want to," frowning himself John didn't know what to say to his friend, but he knew the attitude, and turned to his wife of a few years, since FINALLY finding her. Sencing both of their distress Cameron, the one time slave to her Skynet programing, turned to her friend, "You can't run from fate my friend, trust me, and John on that." John looked back to close friend, and 2IC, "Let's get you home my friend."

John and Cam gave him covering fire as he raced across the desert-like land, narrowly dodging Terminator plasma rifle fire. Then John felt a tap from his wife, and the 3IC, "Yes Cam?" was his reply without even looking up, the time for that was long ago. "John, this is the final battle, Skynet's down, we've WON THE WAR!" Now looking at her, he read her eyes, and knew what she was thinking, but let her voice it, "We MUST go back with him though, not only for his sake, but because we both know there are Terminators in his time, we can even stop Skynet's rise John, we can stop….JUDGEMENT DAY." Smiling he turned back towards the battle, laying a burst of more cover fire, "You expected something else?" he asked his wife, his MACHINE wife. She slugged him in the shoulder, and they both took off, him on a bike, her on foot.

He felt more than saw the bullet wizz by his head. "Damn fragging MACHINES!" he yelled out, in a moment of anger, letting the ainchent Cybertronian in his head come out. It had ramped up without any Decepticons or Autobots to read the signature, so the Allspark was his constant companion, but it never SHUT UP! Then he heard the bike stop, and saw Cam and John take the machine down. "You joinning me?" he asked them, and there affirmative was to blast the other Endo. "Good, then let's go!"

They came upon a metal tin box, and the Allspark suddenly went dead in his mind. Then he heard a voice with a new york accent say, "Lemme outta here 'for the warrior godess kills you!" Smiling he opened the box to find Wheelie, with a modified hatchet in his hand. "Oh it's you, mate of warrior godess fleshling." Then Wheelie jumped onto his back, and hugged the skin off of him. "Come on Wheelie, let's go home." Wheelie then spoiled it by sayin, "what happen' ta yo face?" At this Sam stopped, and looked at Wheelie, then ran his fingers over his face, remembering.

_He looked around for her, his charge, or his protector depending on whom you asked, but the Allspark had told him, this woman was the key to his destiny, and he must fullfill it. He caught sight of her running around in the dark, acting like she was trying to find something, he knew better. He'd been here only four months so far, and he always talked to to Mikaela before rack time, always. His Mikaela and this woman were so alike, in so many ways, just like him and this John Connor were._

_He caught up to her, as he saw a T-800 come in front of her, a T-800 packing a _Gatling gun. _"Camer…….." his shout was cut off as the machine opened fire on the two of them, causing Sam too duck for fear of his life. Turning his head up, Sam saw the machine slowly advancing on Cameron, one of the few friends he had in this "time". He knew she'd be decimated, a normal T-800 was a bitch to defeat, but for Cameron they were easy, seeing as she is a T- whatever the fuck John called her model number. But the T-800 equiped with _Gatling guns _were the newest model, a new "surprise" from Skynet in the destruction of the planet, and the genocide of the human race. _

_He watched as Cameron tried to run away, but was caught in the leg by one of the rounds pouring out at her. Sensing an oportunity to defeat this machine from behind, as the model had no sensors, he grabbed a ton pole, and slammed it into the back of the machine, through the power generator, and killing the thing automatically, no survival from a two foot wide pole. Unfortunantly what Sam didn't know, was the new models were made with nuclear fusion/fision technology, and made to last triple the norm of a regular T-800. All this made for a big bang that rocketed Sam back a few hundered yards. As his last true human organs ran out, Sam saw a bright piercing white light, then heard a voice from heaven, the voice of an angel, his angel, "_Sam wake up." _And Sam woke up, changed into what he was meant to be, changed, but not lost._

Smiling Sam looked to his little friend, whom he'd lost a few months before, "Let's go home" he said, amid the shouts of battle, the sounds of guns firing, and the foursome headed into the TDE room, ready to make destiny.

-U.S.S. Enterprise, Pacific Ocean-

Optimus watched as the humans scrambeled to find out what the buildup of random energy at the bow was, and watched the twins look at the thing in wonder. He wtached as the thing dissapered in a flash of white light, and three figures, nude, and an…..AUTOBOT?.....regestered on his sensors. He instanbtly reqognized the two most farmiliar signatures, and his mouth dropped. "The General's in for a shock," he heard Ratchet say, his only response, was too nod his head.

A/N: Mkay, well, hope you liked that. If you don't know about TDE's, there Time Displacement Equipment, or time machines, from the Terminator universe. Beleave me, plans will be bright for this, and I had to wing the last few paragraphs, so, don't kill me.


End file.
